


Danny After Dentist

by allthegoodnamesaretakendammit



Series: The Spirit Is Willing [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pompous Pep, Pre-Slash, a drugged danny is a candid danny, basically david after dentist, wisdom tooth surgery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-15 21:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12329058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit/pseuds/allthegoodnamesaretakendammit
Summary: Danny is drugged up to the gills after wisdom tooth surgery. Then Vlad shows up.





	Danny After Dentist

Beta testing is finally complete: the device can adjust its size automatically, click shut around a ghost’s neck, and, at his command, send a shock through them to incapacitate, knock unconscious, or merely will a ghost into complacency. By the time Vlad solders together the three hundredth unit, he figures it’s time to let young Daniel know what’s in store for Amity Park.

 

But the minute he phases into Daniel’s bedroom with his shiniest, shockiest collar strapped to his belt, he has a feeling that all of that is about to be derailed. Daniel is lying on his bed, pillows propping him up as he stares at the computer in his lap. It takes him a second too long to blink and turn to Vlad, who hovers by his bed, looking down his nose at him with his most superior smirk--which falters when Daniel blinks again and slurs, “Hey. What are you doing here?”

 

Upon closer inspection, he is slurring because his mouth is full of bloody cotton-swabs. It gives him distinct, puffy chipmunk cheeks.

 

“Are you recovering from surgery, Daniel?” Vlad asks, working hard to keep that menacing edge in his voice.

 

“Sure am,” he answers through a mouthful of cotton and resumes staring blankly his laptop. He’s watching _Monty Python and the Holy Grail,_ as it turns out. He even manages to laugh at all of the wrong parts. He guffaws too hard at the gorilla hand that suddenly appears on screen and says _ouch,_ holding his jaw. “Washcloth?” he asks plaintively. And, sure enough, there is a stack of frozen washcloths sitting in a bowl of ice cubes on his bedside table. Vlad tentatively hands him one and Danny presses it to his cheek with an appreciative hum.

 

“Man, I want some Froot Loops.” At Vlad’s bewildered look, Danny mumbles, “They’re my favorite. Best cereal in the world. Buuuut all I can eat right now is soup and smoothies and stuff.”

 

They’re his--favorite. They’re his favorite. In the whole world.

 

“Daniel--” Vlad begins.

 

But Danny cuts him off, slurring, “God, the way you say my name.” Then he says, “Ow,” holding his jaw again. Vlad hands him another frozen washcloth and Danny presses one against each cheek, eyes trained on the knights barreling on toward ruin.

 

Danny turns to look at him suddenly, saying, “Hey.”

 

“Hello?”

 

“Hey,” Danny says again, more firmly this time. “You’re an a-hole. But I like you.”

 

There is a pause as Vlad stops to process how oddly, genuinely touched he feels. “That’s very generous of you, Daniel. Thank you.”

 

And then he says: “Can you turn into a bat?” Vlad briefly contemplates persuading him that he can, if only to foster his paranoia. But in the end, it feels wrong to manipulate him when he is so very pliable, when it poses no challenge whatsoever. “It would be both useful and thematically appropriate, but no. I can’t.”

 

“Bummer,” Daniel agrees, turning back to the misadventure unfolding on his computer screen.

 

Sensing that nothing more can come of the conversation, Vlad folds his arms over his chest and says, “Regrettably, Daniel, I must take my leave. We’ll discuss what I came to announce at a later date.”

 

Danny grins and swipes a hand at him, crowing facetiously, “Get outta here!”

 

Vlad gets out of there.

 


End file.
